enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cocktail
Cocktail was a Mobile Operations Police soldier.Earth Awakens He was first introduced in Earth Awakens. History Earth Awakens Cocktail was one of the MOPs in Wit O'Toole's unit, and went to Chinaw with the rest of the team. When Wit went with Mazer Rackham and Calinga to destroy a Formic lander, Cocktail continued to help around the airbase the MOPs were occupying. Afterward,Cocktail and the other MOPs gathered around a computer, where Bingwen found information on the location of Wit and Mazer. The MOPs all knew that General Sima would be a difficult target to attack, but while they were talking about how to rescue Wit and Mazer, Bingwen began typing a letter, which gave Sima credit for destruction of the letter. Cocktail and the others realized the brilliance of the letter, as it would ultimately force Sima to release Wit and Mazer. Cocktail, ZZ, and Bolshakov then helped Bingwen put together a recipient list for the letter. After more time of fighting in China under the command of Deen, the MOPs were contacted by Wit who told them to head 10 clicks southeast of the Dragon's Den in order to be picked up by a Chinese escort. The group was picked up by Lieutenant Li, who was reluctant on allowing Bingwen to come. On the way to the Dragon's Den, Cocktail and ZZ sat by Bingwen. On the premises Cocktail and the other MOPs were greeted by Wit.. Several days later the MOPs gathered in a meeting room after Bingwen had been contacted by Imala Bootstamp and Victor Delgado. The MOPs were greeted by Lem Jukes who told them about Victor and Imala's plan to infiltrate the Formic scout ship using small, disguised cocoons. After the call while the MOPs were debating whether or not to accept the mission, Cocktail expressed his concerns because he did not like the idea of not being able to defend himself against the Formics while in the cocoon. Cocktail went to see Bingwen off the next day when he left for military school. He joked, saying that Bingwen could be their next leader when Wit retired. Cocktail went to Luna and was greeted by Lem and Victor, who took them to sign liability forms for the Juke Limited lawyers. Before boarding the Valas, Ukko Jukes addressed the MOPs about unity. Aboard the Valas, Victor debriefed the MOPs. While training in zero gravity, Cocktail noted that he would be doing worse if he was not a trained paratrooper. Cocktail was later randomly selected as one of the eight MOPs that would join the mission to attack the Formic ship. At the Formic ship, Cocktail helped to cover the guns outside the ship before they could fire. Shortly after the Mazer arrived, the Formics began to attack. In the midst of the battle, Wit ordered Cocktail and Mazer to clear the exit path. While clearing the exit, Cocktail was shot by a Formic doilie and died. Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Awakens Category:Mobile Operations Police